Petite histoire tordue
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - Ce qui aurait pu arriver aux Weasley si, après la guerre, Fred n'était pas mort. Si Lucius Malfoy avait été envoyé à Azkaban, s'il y était mort et s'il avait laissé son argent à Arthur. Aucun sens. Ca m'est venu comme ça. Lisez.


****

Petite histoire tordue

« L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur des pauvres. »

_Michel Colucci_

_

* * *

_

Je commande un autre verre, de n'importe quel alcool, le plus fort qu'ils aient.

Je m'en fous, de finir complètement bourré, ce soir. J'ai besoin d'oublier un peu tout ça.

J'comprends plus rien. Quelle histoire compliquée et tordue a frappé notre famille ? Jamais un truc pareil n'était tombé sur nous…

Hum, c'est flou, dit comme ça.

Reprenons depuis le début…

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Samedi de Juin, après-midi, tranquille, calme. Toute la famille était réunie, pour une fois. Pour fêter une 'excellente nouvelle' selon notre père. Il fallait que tout le monde soit là, il l'avait bien précisé. Alors tout le monde était là. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, moi et notre mère. Papa n'était pas encore rentré du Ministère. On l'attendait, en se demandant en quoi consistait cette annonce si fabuleuse, si importante. Il débarqua plus tôt que d'habitude, un sourire extra-large aux lèvres, les yeux brillants de joie comme si tout le bonheur du monde lui était tombé sur la tête. Plutôt effrayant. Jamais on ne l'avait vu comme ça, si heureux, si… c'était un sentiment indescriptible. Bref. Il rentrait dans le salon quand maman lui a foncé dessus, impatiente de savoir ce qu'il désirait nous dire. Je m'en souviens très exactement. Il s'est tourné vers nous et il a lâché trois mots. Trois mots qu'on a toujours rêvé d'entendre mais que jamais aucun d'entre nous n'a prononcé, trois mots qui suffirent à nous empêcher de parler.

- On est riches.

Bien sûr, on a d'abord cru à une blague. Fred a éclaté de rire et George lui a tapé dans le dos en lançant un « Très drôle, papa ! ». Mais notre père ne riait pas. Il souriait toujours, et même un peu plus qu'avant. Alors on a commencé à douter, sérieusement. Les jumeaux ne riaient plus. Ils le fixaient, osant à peine y croire, comme nous tous, d'ailleurs. Je sais pas combien de temps on est restés là, plantés dans le salon, incrédules, sous le regard amusé de papa, qui semblait très satisfait du petit effet qu'avait eu sa déclaration. Puis maman rompit le silence, incapable de tenir plus longtemps.

- Arthur, tu… tu as bu ?

Elle semblait sincèrement inquiète, et on ne peut plus sérieuse. Papa rit et la serra dans ses bras.

- Non, Molly chérie. Je suis parfaitement sobre ! Et ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ! ON EST RICHES ! hurla-t-il en conclusion.

J'imaginais parfaitement le bonheur que cela lui procurait. Plus grand que le mien, puisqu'il avait vécu plus longtemps que moi, que nous tous. Ma mère émit un petit couinement et il la fit tourner dans les airs en riant. Je ne me souvenais plus de la dernière fois où je l'avais vu faire ça, c'était tellement loin. Bill resta immobile, assimilant peu à peu les paroles de mon père. Charlie toussota bruyamment, sortit dehors et se mit à courir en braillant très fort, puis revint comme si de rien n'était. Percy enleva ses lunettes, les posa sur la table et s'affala sur une chaise en se frottant les yeux, ahuri. Les jumeaux se mirent à danser autour de nos parents, fous de joie. Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ginny n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions, comme : « C'est vrai ?! », « Comment est-ce arrivé ? » ou « Depuis quand le sais-tu ? » auxquelles mon père répondait « Attends, et tu verra ! ». Elle a attendu, on a tous attendu que papa se décide à reposer maman pour nous expliquer comment c'était arrivé.

- J'ai appris la nouvelle ce matin, commença-t-il enfin. Tout d'abord, je n'y ai pas cru.

- Tu m'étonne ! siffla Charlie.

- J'ai demandé si c'était une blague, et sinon, en quel honneur cette soudaine pluie de Gallions s'abattait-elle sur nous ? Alors, le Ministre en personne est venu s'expliquer. Lucius Malfoy était mort à Azkaban, et pour on ne sait quelle raison, tout son argent ne revenait pas à sa femme, pas à son fils mais à moi. Le Ministre a refusé de m'en dire plus, m'a simplement annoncé la somme que je recevait et m'a demandé de considérer cela comme une promotion. J'ai répondu que c'était plus un miracle qu'une simple augmentation, mais il s'est contenté de rire, et il est partit en me disant que l'héritage avait été déversé sur notre compte, à Gringotts, et que je pouvais partir plus tôt aujourd'hui. J'ai été vérifier à la banque, tout y est. Jamais autant d'argent n'a occupé notre coffre, c'était incroyable !

Puis il se tut, incapable d'en dire plus, étouffé par le bonheur.

- Arthur, c'est… c'est merveilleux ! souffla notre mère, aux anges. On pourra faire tout ce dont on a toujours rêvé, tout ce qu'on a jamais pu réaliser !

- N'est-ce pas ? La chance a tourné, et maintenant, tout sera beaucoup plus facile...

On a commencé à danser tous ensemble, on a été dans un restaurant moldu très cher pour fêter ça. On riait tout le temps, et les autres clients nous regardaient bizarrement. Une famille de roux pas très bien habillés, sept enfants qui riaient tout le temps et leurs parents qui discutent de marque de balais et de potions onéreuses. Pas étonnant qu'on ne se fonde pas vraiment dans le décor, mais on s'en moquait, sur le moment. Notre famille avait rarement été aussi heureuse, je crois…

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Puis le premier malheur s'est abattu sur nous. Papa. Mort. Débarquement d'anciens Mangemorts au Ministère, cadavres en masses, le coup classique, il fallait s'y attendre. On a tous été effondrés, à un point inimaginable, mais c'était sans compter la tristesse de maman. Jamais on ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Elle ne cessait de pleurer, de balancer ou de casser tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle devenait dépressive, presque suicidaire. Elle ne parlait plus, elle ne mangeait plus. Elle ne s'occupait plus de nous. Elle fouillait les fonds de tiroirs, jetant tout par terre au passage, et pleurait de plus belle quand elle trouvait ce qu'elle cherchait ; de vieilles photos d'elle et de papa, de toute la famille réunie ou de papa, seul. Puis elle les embrassait, les déchirait et les brûlait. On ne la reconnaissait plus. Elle refusait qu'on touche une Noise de notre fortune récente. Fortune… ce mot semblait presque comique, dans la situation. Infortune aurait été plus adapté, sans aucun doute. Justice fausse, troublée. Il n'avait pas mérité ça. Aucun d'entre nous ne l'avait mérité.

On restait tous au Terrier, personne ne sortait de la maison, on refusait l'idée de la laisser toute seule. Bill et Charlie la réconfortaient, les jumeaux ne disaient rien, Percy et Ginny pleuraient en silence et moi… rien. J'étais vide, inutile, quasiment invisible. On aurait put me frapper la tête, ça aurait sonné creux. Personne ne prenait le temps de savoir si ça allait, parce que tout le monde connaissait la réponse.

Ca allait terriblement mal, et pas que pour moi.

Elle repoussait les deux aînés, elles hurlait sur Perce et Gin' en disant qu'ils devaient être forts et ravaler leurs larmes – ça aurait pu être ironique si elle n'était pas si malheureuse. Un soir, elle a même giflé Fred, parce qu'il était resté assis dans un coin sans parler, en regardant un point inexistant, loin, très loin, alors que d'habitude, il riait, il plaisantait. Mais d'habitude, notre père n'était pas assassiné par des Mangemorts qui reprennent du service par nostalgie du bon vieux temps. Personne n'a rien dit, on a tous regardé la scène en silence. Le bras qui vole. La main qui claque. La joue qui rougit doucement. Fred a marmonné qu'il était désolé. Juste qu'il était désolé. Comme si c'était sa faute, que papa soit mort. Il aurait pu se relever, la secouer, lui dire de redevenir comme avant. C'était à elle de se faire gifler, à elle de se faire hurler dessus parce que c'était elle qui devait rester forte pour nous et ne pas pleurer. Elle le savait, on le savait tous, mais on se taisait, parce que dans un sens, notre père, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait, à part nous, et elle s'en foutait bien, de tout ce fric, elle l'aurait rendu volontiers si ça lui avait rendu papa. Mais rien ni personne ne pourrait le ramener, il ne reviendrait pas. Il ne reviendrait plus. Elle le savait, alors elle pleurait, elle hurlait, elle continuait à casser tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Puis un jour, Ginny ne pouvait plus le supporter. Elle allait quasiment aussi mal que maman, depuis que Fred s'était fait gifler parce qu'il était ailleurs, qu'il avait les yeux perdus dans le vide. Notre petite sœur est partie, très tôt, un matin d'hiver, parce qu'elle en avait marre. Tout le monde dormait encore. Elle a laissé un mot d'excuse sur la table de la cuisine, disant qu'elle allait chez Harry, ou peut-être chez Hermione. Plus probablement chez Harry, se retrancher dans ce petit appartement de Londres, se construire une vie avec lui, oublier papa et la dépression nerveuse et brutale de maman. Parce que Ginny avait dix-huit ans, et qu'a son âge, n'importe qui serait probablement resté auprès de sa mère pour la réconforter et pleurer avec elle. Mais Ginny était notre petite sœur, elle avait été élevée par six garçons, sept avec papa, et elle craquait facilement. Parce qu'elle était prête à l'accepter. Pas à l'effacer complètement de ses souvenirs. Juste le garder dans un coin, étiqueté avec 'ancienne vie'. S'en construire une autre, de vie, une nouvelle, avec Harry. Parce qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'il l'aimait aussi. Revivre ces contes de fées qu'elle n'a jamais vécu, en partie à cause de la guerre. Se croire princesse, l'espace de quelques mois, peut-être. Se fabriquer une idylle, une belle histoire, la vivre. Une vie avec des couleurs dans un Londres gris, comme elle en mettrait dans son cœur abîmé. Parce qu'Harry lui dirait que la mort d'un père, c'est rien, qu'il s'y connaît, qu'elle vivra sans, qu'elle apprendra.

J'imagine que c'est là qu'elle est allée, et que maintenant, elle doit avoir deux ou trois gamins, la vie dont elle rêvait. Je l'espère, en tout cas. J'en sais rien.

Elle est partie, un matin d'hiver, et on ne l'a jamais revu.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

On avait gagné une somme astronomique d'argent, et on avait perdu un père et une sœur, du même coup. Maman allait de plus en plus mal.

Elle a commencé à dépenser la fortune de Lucius Malfoy pour boire. Pas de l'eau, bien sûr. Se soûler. Elle était dans un état déplorable ; ses cheveux autrefois rassemblés dans un chignon épais et fait à la va-vite avec quelques mèches qui retombaient étaient maintenant détachés, emmêlés. On aurait dit une folle furieuse échappée de l'asile. Elle ne prenait plus le temps de s'habiller correctement, traînant la plupart du temps dans la maison vêtue en moldue, avec un jean déchiré par l'usure et par l'âge et une vieille chemise à papa dans laquelle elle plongeait sans cesse son visage, inspirant un grand coup. Ses yeux rougis à force d'avoir tant pleuré étaient soulignés de cernes violets. Elle était pathétique, et misérable. J'avais de la peine pour elle, on en avait tous.

Comment se douter que la mort de notre père l'accablerait à ce point ?

Jamais on ne l'avait vu boire autant d'alcool. Elle se promenait tout le temps dans le salon, une bouteille de whisky à la main, reniflant comme une désespérée la manche de sa vieille chemise, trébuchant parfois sur un fauteuil, s'écroulant dedans en riant et pleurant à la fois. C'était un rire inconnu. Plus ce son doux et agréable qui nous faisait chaud au cœur. Un rire fou, rauque, hystérique. On restait forts, pour elle. Bill et Charlie décidèrent d'abandonner leur travail pour un moment, de rester au Terrier, la surveillant en quelque sorte. Les jumeaux avaient confié leur boutique de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux à Lee Jordan, et ils s'occupaient de cuisiner, puisqu'elle n'était plus en état pour ça, et des tâches ménagères qu'elle délaissait sans remords, bien trop occupée à vider sa bouteille pour en prendre une autre. Et une autre, et une autre, et une autre… Percy allait au Ministère chaque jour, revenait le soir et s'asseyait avec nous comme si de rien n'était. Maman sortait, parfois. Rarement, mais ça lui arrivait.

Pour aller chercher de l'argent à Gringotts.

Puis le dépenser dans de l'alcool.

Pour oublier.

Comme si elle en était capable. On faisait tout pour l'aider, tous les six. Je ne me sentais pas très utile, surtout depuis le départ de Ginny, mais je restais quand même. Bien que je ne sois probablement pas aussi important que papa pour elle, je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'accabler d'une autre perte. C'aurait été comme la tuer. Mais peut-être était-ce un service à lui rendre, étant donné l'état dans lequel elle était ? Pas la moindre idée. Je restais, c'est tout. Pour être là. Par principe. Je la regardais avec mes frères devenir folle, un peu plus chaque jour.

Je la voyais sortir les mains vides, revenir les bras débordants de bouteilles, boire, trottiner dans le salon de sa démarche pataude, boire, trébucher sur un fauteuil, boire, s'écrouler, boire, éclater de ce rire qui n'était pas le sien, boire, hurler sur Bill parce qu'il avait laissé partir Ginny, boire, hurler sur Charlie parce qu'il avait laissé partir papa, boire, beugler des trucs incohérents, boire, s'effondrer par terre, boire, pleurer, boire, s'endormir enfin.

Puis se réveiller un peu plus tard, pour tout recommencer.

Un enfer. Elle vivait un enfer, et on le vivait tous.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Avec tout ce qu'elle ingurgitait, on se doutait bien qu'il finirait par lui arriver quelque chose. Encore heureux qu'elle ne fumait pas et qu'elle ne se droguait pas en plus. C'aurait été du suicide. Je me demandais souvent si elle avait toujours goût à la vie, ou si elle restait sur terre juste pour avoir le goût de l'alcool… bonne question. Pas résolue, mais bonne question. J'aurais dû penser à lui demander. Peut-être qu'elle m'aurait balancé une bouteille vide à la tête. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle pouvait devenir comme ça et, si quelques années plus tôt, on me l'avait montrée comme elle était en ce moment, j'aurais répondu aussitôt et sans hésiter : « Ce n'est pas ma mère ! » Pourtant, c'était elle.

Elle avait quelques crises de folies passagères, quelques fois, quand elle buvait trop, et s'emportait sérieusement. Elle était incontrôlable, et même Charlie, Bill et les jumeaux, en s'y mettant à quatre, n'arrivaient pas à la contenir. Tout ce qu'on pouvait faire, c'était attendre que ça lui passe. La regarder réduire en poussière tout autour d'elle. Nous, impuissants, devant elle, folle furieuse.

Pendant une de ces crises, elle courut dans la cuisine et s'enfonça un couteau dans le cœur.

Comme ça, tout simplement.

Elle riait, de ce rire rauque qui m'était inconnu de sa bouche. Elle semblait heureuse. Un peu folle, mais heureuse.

On était là, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie et moi, dans la cuisine, en train de la regarder mourir, tout doucement.

Alors, on s'est dit que vraiment, ce n'était pas notre mère.

On a pas crié, on a pas pleuré, on est resté là, comme des cons, plantés devant elle, affalée au sol, dos appuyé contre le lave-vaisselle, ses mains tenant fébrilement le couteau à viande planté dans sa poitrine.

Puis, son rire s'est évanoui, tout doucement. Elle a fermé les yeux, et on a su que c'était fini. Autour d'elle, y'avait beaucoup de bouteilles vides, et des pièces tombaient de sa poche. Elle comptait sûrement aller en racheter dans la soirée.

- Woa, soufflèrent Fred et George d'une même voix.

J'ai levé les yeux pour regarder mes frères. Percy se tenait droit ; il avait les yeux rougis, mais ne pleurait pas, pas encore. Bill serrait les poings si fort que des gouttes de sang perlaient de sa paume, là où les ongles étaient enfoncés. Charlie se laissait glisser lentement le long du mur, les yeux dans le vague. Les jumeaux étaient debout côte à côte, et ils contemplaient le triste spectacle qu'était le cadavre de notre mère, avec cet argent et ces bouteilles vides gisant autour d'elle. Je fus heureux l'espace d'une seconde que Ginny soit partie. Elle n'aurait probablement pas supporté cette scène.

On avait gagné le fric, et on avait perdu la famille. Père, mère, sœur. Tout ça d'un coup. Et on encaissait. Je me suis assis près d'elle, en silence. J'étais le plus jeune, celui qui supporteraient le moins la situation, bien sûr. Pour eux, j'étais le plus faible, le gamin. J'étais _Ronnie_, leur crétin de petit frère, et j'avais plus de mal qu'eux à rester impassible à tout ça. Je souffrais, et j'avais du mal à le cacher. Mais je m'en foutais.

J'aurais dû partir, comme Ginny.

Retrouver Hermione, après tout ce temps.

L'emmener dîner, parler, rire avec elle.

Puis lui avouer que je l'avais toujours aimé.

La demander en mariage.

L'épouser.

M'installer avec elle.

Avoir des gosses.

Et un chien.

Vivre ma vie.

Oublier tout ça.

Perdre tout contact avec ma famille, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

Jamais apprendre la mort de ma mère.

Revoir ma sœur et Harry, de temps en temps.

Allez dîner, parler, rire avec eux.

Puis leur avouer que je serais rien sans eux.

Juste vivre ma vie, et oublier tout ça, si j'y arrive. Je sais que j'aurais pu y arriver. Mais là, non, impossible de faire marche-arrière.

En quelques mois, l'engrenage s'était enclenché, la machine, mise en marche. Les malheurs sont tombés, et on avait pas de parapluie.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

- Encore !

- T'as assez bu pour ce soir. Rentre chez toi.

- J'ai pas d'chez moi.

- Cherche un hôtel. Reste dans la rue, s'il le faut. Mais sors.

- J'ai dit nan.

- Et moi, j'ai dit que si tu prend encore un seul verre, tu pourras même plus marcher !

- J'm'en fous, de marcher ! J'trouverais un hôtel en rampant.

Le barman lâche un soupir blasé et me ressers un verre. Bah quand même ! Quel con, celui-là. Il doit en voir passer des tonnes, comme moi, et il les sers sans rien dire, tant que ça lui rapporte du fric au final. Pourquoi il me conseille de me barrer à moi, hein ? J'fais tellement pitié qu'il peut plus supporter de me voir ? Et ma mère, elle était pas dans un état aussi lamentable que moi ? Si. Et elle s'en foutait, elle continuait, parce qu'elle avait plus rien à perdre, ou presque. Juste nous. Mais au fond, on était quoi, hein ? Rien ! Juste ses fils ! Rien du tout, bien sûr ! Ben moi, j'm'en fous, parce que j'ai vraiment plus rien. Sauf Bill, Charlie, les jumeaux, Perce. Mais eux, ça leur fera rien. Ginny est partie, ils respirent encore. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien leur faire, si moi, je pars ? Rien. Bon. Alors, encore.

Hermione s'est sûrement marié à un con. J'en sais rien, j'ai pas cherché à savoir. J'm'en fous, tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est trop tard, c'est sûr. J'aurais dû partir en même temps que Ginny.

Je dépense le fric qu'à laissé Lucius Malfoy à mon père en mourrant dans de l'alcool, tout seul.

Si un jour on m'avait dit que moi, Ron Weasley, je m'abaisserais à ça, j'y aurais pas cru. Si un jour on m'avait dit que l'argent qu'on a toujours voulu ferait notre malheur à nous, les Weasley, j'y aurais pas cru. Si un jour on m'avait dit tout ça… Je me serrais marré haut et fort, parce que c'était tellement… imprévisible ? Bof. Plutôt choquant, surprenant, inimaginable, mais chacun son vocabulaire. Je me disais bien qu'au fond, Lucius Malfoy ne pouvait nous apporter du bonheur à long terme. Son héritage, là, ben il est maudit.

En tout cas, maintenant, on est plus que six, dans la famille. Parents morts, sœur échappée. Bill et Charlie ne parlent presque plus. Percy est de moins en moins au Ministère, il passe son temps à la maison à ne rien faire. Fred et George ne font presque plus jamais de blagues, et ont reprit leur magasin avec Lee, un sourire taciturne et des pensées noires dans la tête.

Je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'Hermione depuis la guerre. Pareil pour Harry et Ginny, que je n'ai pas revu depuis son départ précipité de la maison.

Plus personne n'est comme avant, et tout cela n'a aucun sens, ça me déprime.

Encore un autre verre avant de ramper jusqu'à un hôtel…


End file.
